


Another Nameless Motel Bed

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Stanford, Pre-Stanford, Prompt Fic, Smut, Stanford Era, Top Dean, Top Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: They started when they were kids, with Dean showing Sam the ropes. Later, Sam's the one who starts to take control from then on.





	Another Nameless Motel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> KaenNoMai asked me for a paragraph of my favorite wincest trope. I told her to give me a few, and a few hours later, once I got to use the computer instead, after so long of being deprived from a proper keyboard, my fingers went flying across it and...  
> oops moment the second I hit my third... or so... para.  
> Seriously, this was insanely easy (favorite trope, hello) and just flowed out of me in a way that makes me enjoy writing, that I think I popped this within an hour, if not half. Maybe even less... I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I might have beaten a record?

  Sam and Dean obviously got together at a young age - there was no way after thirty plus years that’s when they realize they’re head over heels for each other, because, yeah, they can be oblivious, but come on, they’re brothers they know everything about each other - Dean has  _ proved _ himself to know everything about Sammy - so it all starts when they’re kids. Dean teaches Sammy the ropes, and Sam is a fast learner - of course he is - at first it’s all about Dean teaching Sammy how to make it good for the other girls but as they go on it turns into Dean learning what makes it feel good for Sammy. And soon, Sammy becomes an absolute slut for it - for his big brother topping the hell out of him, and Dean is all smug, and  _ big _ and  _ oh just like that _ and Sam lets out these wanton moans that goad Dean into thrusting into Sam just right - 

  But then Sam gets his growth spurt and it’s subtle at first, Sam had been content with letting Dean maneuver him however he wished, but now Sam’s getting bigger and stronger, and he may not be as strong as Dean, probably won’t ever be able to completely overwhelm Dean (as far as their father’s concerned because Dean’s been training for longer, he’s the big brother, he’ll always have these tricks up his sleeves that he learned by himself, and of course he’d teach it to Sam, but it still stands that he’s probably the better fighter right now - maybe later they’ll be more even) but he’s starting to be able to grip onto Dean harder, flip him around so Sam’s on top now, riding him like there’s no tomorrow (and who knows, in their life there might never be a tomorrow) and Dean’s cool with that, panting while on the bottom, still thrusting up into Sam, eyes locked on his little brother - 

  But Sam gets  _ more _ bigger and stronger, and now he’s pretty much the same size as Dean, though a little smaller bulk wise, but that’s cause he’s  _ lean, dammit Dean _ . And the day before he leaves for Stanford, just before Dean could turn him around and fuck him, he turns the table and fucks into Dean instead, his thrusts as strong as Dean’s, his big brother’s eyes go glassy, his fingers lose their strength where they’re struggling to get a grip on Sam’s shoulders, and that’s when Sam starts to get this feeling—

  It’s too late, though, ‘cause he leaves for Stanford. He doesn’t get to see his brother for four years, not in the way it counts (there were the first two, but desperate to forget, to move on, to try and have a normal life because  _ nothing about them is ever normal -  _ meant that they don’t - won’t - count, not how it should _ )  _ \- Yet Dean comes back, because he always does--

  -And at first, they don’t fuck at all for what feels like forever. Sam’s still hung up on Jessica, and though he can see Dean at times wants him, his protective big brother urge is greater, so Dean holds himself back, lets him be whatever Sam needs him to be, which apparently means not his lover, just his big brother making sure Sam doesn’t perpetually start hugging a toilet or go on a crazy killer spree, getting himself locked up because of rantings of demons and murder. Sam starts to hate the distance, and then wonders when he stopped thinking about Jessica now, when he was able to look at Dean and think of him that way without seeing blonde hair, and he wonders if he’s betraying her memory, he hasn’t even avenged her death and he’s already thinking of bedding his own  _ brother,  _ if it counts as cheating—

  But then things go on. Dean’s trying to occupy Sam’s mind with case after case, and he flinches when Sam talks of going back. Yes, Sam wants to go back, because this isn’t right, this shouldn’t--

  But fuck that. Because Sam wants Dean.

  They come together like they always do, fighting over one thing, hugging each other and holding on to each other longer than should be appropriate over another. The details don’t exactly matter, because they’re standing close, with almost no distance between them, and Sam’s got his hands all over Dean, it’s practically inevitable at this point when they fall into bed again.

  Except this time.

  This time Sam takes the lead immediately. Dean’s barely got his lips against Sam’s when Sam forces Dean’s mouth open, and from there it’s a flurry of angry action. Dean’s clothes are ripped off at one point, and not one to be bested, because Sam’s still establishing himself right now, Sam’s clothes are torn off as well. But Sam’s got Dean pinned to the bed, spread out all over him until he’s practically everywhere, that it’s all Dean can see, all he can hear smell taste and feel is Sam—

  They slow down after that, once Sam is settled. Dean’s already gasping and mewling and absolutely submitting, stoking the fires within Sam’s chest, urging him to thrust faster. A deep inmate urge to protect and look after Dean rears its head, because Dean looks after him all the time, and he probably won’t ever stop, but Sam will be damned if he has to yield in bed as well, not when Dean is so beautiful like this, and not when Sam so clearly  _ can-- _

  And he does. Sam rocks into him, slow and gentle at first, nipping at Dean’s lips, jaws, everywhere, until his brother is a sobbing mess, desperately falling apart. So that’s when Sam increases his speed, until he’s absolutely slamming into his brother, the bed ramming the wall to the point that the plaster starts to come off. He’s surprised their motel neighbors haven’t knocked on the wall yet--

  When Dean comes, it’s like an explosion. His back arches off the bed beautifully, his legs locked tight around Sam’s hips - Sam hopes it bruises - his fingers threatening to crush Sam’s before abruptly weakening, beautifully painting his stomach, chest, neck, and even  _ jaw,  _ white-

  How can Sam not come at that sight? Come so deep inside his brother, filling Dean up… It’s like a promise, an oath, that he’ll always be the one to do this, even as he comes down from his high, gently lapping at his brother’s neck and therefore the come there. He stills rocks into Dean, small movements to milk them till they’re empty, Dean whimpering, his muscles clenching. Sam’s almost tempted to go for a round two, but instead—

  He slumps against Dean, lazily kissing him. The corners of his lips quirk up in a smug, satisfied smile. When Dean sees it, he rolls his eyes, smacking Sam’s bicep, but then his arms are around his neck, cradling Sam’s face, they’re just enwrapped around each other they don’t even know where one ends and the other begins, and Sam’s still in between his legs. When Dean gets his strength he doesn’t lock his ankles behind Sam anymore, but presses his thighs against Sam’s sides, a solid reassuring weight, and it’s like this, pressed against each other so tight, kissing each other until they can’t anymore, their breaths mingling and their fingers twined… It’s like this that the Winchester brothers fall asleep on another nameless motel bed.


End file.
